


The Leaning Tower of Pizza

by TheGoliathBeetle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50 Sentence Challenge, Brothers being dorks, Family, Fluff, Gen, Semi-Historical, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As children they once climbed a tree and stared out into the land that would one day be theirs." A 50 sentence challenge for the Italy Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaning Tower of Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Another 50 sentence challenge because WHY NOT :D

**Air**

The aroma of pizza floods the footpath to Lovino's villa, and Feliciano takes a deep, appreciative breath.

**Apples**

No, Feliciano, apples can't replace tomatoes just because they're both red fruits, seriously, fuck off.

**Beginning**

Lovino watches the run rise above the Roman Forum and his heart pangs with a bit of nostalgia.

**Bugs**

Feliciano and Lovino shriek in an identically girlish pitch when they find a spider on the kitchen window.

**Coffee**

Their personalities are so different, but they always agree on how to make the perfect coffee.

**Dark**

Feliciano is terrified of mornings; in the morning, the enemy can shoot you better.

**Despair**

_Less than, less than, less than_ , the words turn in Lovino's head.

**Doors – (Part I)**

Ludwig walks through the door because Feli has invited him for lunch too; Lovino gets a bit nervous.

**Drink – (Part II)**

Even while drinking the finest wine in the country, Lovino finds it hard to forget the last years of World War II.

**Duty**

Feliciano has never thought himself violent; war is just what his boss wants, that's all.

**Earth – (Part I)**

Their Grandpa owned everything, and they'd grown up thinking they were going to inherit the earth.

**End – (Part II)**

But then he disappeared, and as the Italian Wars raged on, it seemed more and more like the earth had inherited them.

**Fire**

It's the fire of revolution, of unification, of _Risorgimento_ – but it just burns Lovino.

**Flexible**

"Oh no, I forgot my wallet," Feli complains; Lovino hand disappears down someone else's jacket and pulls out enough Euros to get them through the day.

**Flying**

When he has that Armani logo on his clothes, Feliciano feels unstoppable.

**Food**

It's virtually its own religion here.

**Foot**

"Our country is shaped like a boot because it's going to kick your ass in football, bastards!"

**Grave**

On Saint's Day they place flowers everywhere: they don't know where their Grandpa went, but they know where he used to be.

**Green**

Lovino _still_ feels jealous if Spain compliments Feli, and it's so stupid, he really needs to get over himself!

**Head**

He found an old propaganda poster from the last century at the back of his cupboard, and Feli couldn't help but think, well, Mussolini _did_ have an egg-shaped head.

**Hollow**

Feliciano hates it when the stuffing of his tortellini slip out: it's like his own soul is leaving his body.

**Honour – (Part I)**

Italy deserved much more that what the Treaties of Versailles and London gave them: this wasn't how the grandsons of Rome should have been treated.

**Hope – (Part II)**

Mussolini agreed.

**Light – (Part III)**

Then they all marched on Rome.

**Lost**

Lovino didn't have an opinion on Mussolini, not really; he wished he could adore him like Feli did.

**Metal**

The night Abyssinia fell, the two of them clinked metal cups of water and cleaned the dirt off their guns.

**New – (Part I)**

"This is the happiest I've ever been," Feli confessed in an excited hush, "we're making a new Roman empire."

**Old – (Part II)**

Lovino gazes at a 16th century portrait of Madonna and says, "Funny, I thought you preferred the Renaissance."

**Peace**

Feliciano's favourite painting spot has been the secluded little cottage in the Tuscan hills, where the colours run rich and the sky is clear.

**Poison**

Feli stopped painting for a while after the war: all he could see when he held his brush was Il Duce's smirking face.

**Pretty**

Lovino buys his brother a Venetian mask because, "you look a lot prettier with something covering your face."

**Rain**

Venice floods over and Feli is stuck indoors for days; Lovino calls all the time to make sure he's okay.

**Regret**

Every time Vesuvius erupts, Lovino needs immediate medical attention; but now it's 1944 and he'll regret it forever if he's down while his brother still needs him.

**Roses**

Feliciano _loves_ watching couples on holiday in his country; they're always blushing and laughing and they seem so happy.

**Secret**

Lovino opens all the windows to get rid of the smell; Feli would never approve.

**Snakes**

They're new designer shoes, gorgeous, but Feli can't bring himself to put them on.

**Snow**

The world meeting was in Norway one year, and both of them got raging fevers.

**Solid**

Lovino seems unreliable and insane, but he is Feliciano's rock.

**Spring**

The weather makes Feli extra bouncy.

**Stable – (Part I)**

Termini station is where chaos is the only constant.

**Strange – (Part II)**

It's weird that this station puts Lovi in such a good mood – frankly, Feliciano is terrified.

**Summer**

All their friends know, never call on them on summer afternoons: they're sleeping and _will_ kill you if they wake up.

**Taboo – (Part I)**

"It's the Leaning tower of _Pisa,_ you asswipe, not the Leaning Tower of Pizza – how can you even say such an awful thing?"

**Ugly – (Part II)**

"Romano, calm down, Prussia was only joking, no need for things to get this ugly!"

**War – (Part III)**

Feli can only watch as his brother jumps Gilbert and proceeds to beat him with a pair of Gucci shoes.

**Water**

One day these canals will swallow Venice whole, and what's Feli going to do about it?

**Welcome**

Rome is a trying city; Lovino only hopes all his tourists have fun.

**Winter**

Shopping for coats is a family tradition: go to all the fancy stores, step out looking fabulous.

**Wood**

As children they once climbed a tree and stared out into the land that would one day be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Romano lives in Rome and Veneziano lives in Venice, for what I believe are pretty obvious reasons, haha.
> 
> Mt Vesuvius is an active volcano and can blow up at any time. It's near Naples, which makes it Romano's territory, and it's exploded several times in the past. (This is the same volcano that destroyed Pompeii.) In 1944 it erupted again, which is what I've referred to here in Regret.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please comment :D


End file.
